


His Godfather

by Mayarrismail_97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Potions, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarrismail_97/pseuds/Mayarrismail_97
Summary: Lucius has work , so Snape babysits Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	His Godfather

After Lunch , Lucius and his 6 years old son went Draco's room " Draco , i have to go now and i expect you to behave. "

Lucius said while Draco was sitting on his bed and grabbing his dragon toy. 

"But papa , i want you to stay. " Draco whined. 

"I can't Draco. " 

" Go with you? " Draco's lower lip quivered , he wants to be with his father. 

"Stop it! Draco, you will remain with your godfather," Lucius said, in a warning tone. 

"Uncle Sevvy? He is coming? " Draco asked excitingly, jumping on his bed. "Dwagon meets uncle sevvy. " 

"Yes Draco , when he comes , i will leave. " Lucius smiled at his son's action. 

"Play with uncle Sevvy? I will show him my new dwagon. " Draco said excitingly. 

Suddenly Dobby knocked on the door and entered the room " Master Malfoy , Can Dobby let Master Snape in? " 

"Let him in. " Lucius said. 

When Draco saw Snape at the door , he ran to him " Uncle sevvyyy , uncle sevvy. " he was giggling and lift his arms for Snape to carry him. 

Snape smiled at him and carried him " hey , my little dragon. "

Draco giggled and hid his face in Snape's neck. 

Lucius greeted his friend and said "Thank you Snape for staying with him but i really have to go now . "

"No problem Lucius. I want to stay with my dragon. " 

"Draco , i want you to behave okay? " Lucius said , sternly. 

Draco nodded " okay , papa. Buy sweets for me. " he said hopefully. 

"Okay Draco , bye now. " and he disappeared in a wave of green flame. 

Suddenly Snape felt pressure on his nose " Uncle sevvy!! Uncle sevvy. " Draco giggled. 

He squeezed his nose , still giggling " Draco stop and i heard from a little owl that you have a new dragon. " Snape said. 

"Yes!!!!! " Draco shouted and wiggled in Snape's arm to put him down and then he ran to his bed and brought his new dragon to his God father. 

"Hi uncle sevvy , i'm Dwaco dwagon. " Draco said while the dragon was infront of his face. 

Snape shooked his head and crouched to Draco's level and said " nice to meet you draco's dragon. " Draco giggled at that and Snape smiled at his godson. He loves him so much. 

"So what can we do now dragon? " Snape asked him , he knows what Draco will say , it's the same answer. 

"Ummmm. " Draco tried to think but then his face lit up " potions! " He said excitedly. 

He grabbed Snape's hand and led him down to the potions laboratory while talking about his toys and that they can play hide and seek. 

Snape unlocked the laboratory's door and they went inside. 

Snape knows everything in this laboratory because he preferred to work on his potions here rather than working in the school. 

"So Draco , today we will make draught of piece potion. "

Draco nodded eagerly as if he understands what is this . He just wants to see his godfather doing potions. 

Snape grab a cauldron and the chair that Draco stand on it whenever they are in the laboratory. 

"First we will add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green." Snape said showing him the powedered moonstone. 

And they worked in silence, measuring out the exact amount  
of ingredients with a level of precision . Snape held Draco hand to stir the potion seven times clockwise and then anticlockwise. 

The potion was allowed to simmer until it turned purple and then Draco added more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey. And they allowed it to simmer until it turned orange , then Snape added more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white. 

"Tadaa we finished. " Snape said , if anyone saw him acting like that they will be shocked , snape thought to himself. 

"Weeeee , love potions. " Draco smiled brightly. 

"You know dragon you are better than my fifth year students. " Sanpe said proudly. 

"I want to be like you uncle sevvy. " Draco went to hug him and Snape hugged him back. 

"You will be better my little dragon. " Snape smiled at him. 

"Tired . " Draco yawned. 

"Okay , let's put you to bed. " 

"Catch me. " Draco giggled and ran to his room , Snape shooked his head and ran after Draco , well walked faster until they approached Draco's room and he lift him and then put him on the bed. 

"Are you ready Draco? For the tickling monster!!! " 

"Noooooo. " Draco giggled and Snape started to tickle him . 

"U-uncle s-sev-vy stop-p" Draco said between his laughter. Snape was laughing too. 

He stopped tickling him and Draco said with puppy eyes "story? " 

Snape grabbed the story and started reading it until Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Snape closed the book and kissed Draco on his forehead " Good night dragon. " and he waited till  
lucius and narcissa to come back.


End file.
